


Miracle

by erinbloom



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinbloom/pseuds/erinbloom
Summary: *用了编剧大大关于之后Roarton[PDS住东边，活人住西边，Kier和Simon一起住东边]的设定。*没有逻辑，就是想吃糖QAQ
Relationships: Simon Monroe/Kieren Walker
Kudos: 2





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> *用了编剧大大关于之后Roarton[PDS住东边，活人住西边，Kier和Simon一起住东边]的设定。  
> *没有逻辑，就是想吃糖QAQ

*  
对于Kieren搬去和Simon一起住的这件事情，Steve从头到尾都持反对态度，遗憾的是没人和他站在一边。

这件事第一次在早餐时间被Kieren提出的时候，Steve正在喝橙汁，理所当然地被呛了个半死。Jem正拿起两片面包准备出门——她约了心理医生，这是好事——对此她只是朝她哥哥翻了一个硕大的白眼。而Sue，她一向很喜欢Kieren的朋友们，在她知道Simon替她儿子挡了一枪之后，就更喜欢这个帅气的小伙子了。

倒不是说Steve不喜欢Simon,毕竟Simon可是在他眼皮子底下替Kieren挡下子弹的。他只是没有做好他的儿子离开这个家的准备——虽然从另一种意义上他已经被迫接受了儿子的离开——但还是，因为交了男朋友就搬出去住？Steve真的觉得难以接受。

“下周我会搬去Amy家和Simon一起住。”Kieren当时这样宣布到。于是在整整一周的时间里，Steve开始了对儿子漫长的说服工作。从早饭开始，到晚上睡觉，只要是能见到Kieren的时间，Steve都在孜孜不倦地劝说儿子留下。

“虽然大部分PDS都搬去东边住，可这不是强制性的。Clive的妈妈依然和他还有Sandra住在一起啊，所以你完全不需要搬走。”

“是的爸爸，但是我已经决定要搬走了。只是搬去Amy的小屋而已，不是什么巴黎柏林，走十几分钟就到了好吗。我会常回来看你们的。”

“正因为这个！Simon就住在Amy家，他可以时常来找你，我真的看不出你究竟有什么必要搬出去！”

“爸爸我已经决定了，我们可以不要再讨论这件事情了吗？”

“是因为那天早上沙发上那件事吗？好吧，以后你们可以一起睡在沙发上，我不会在作出任何反应了，这样总行了吧！”

Steve指的是有一次Simon留宿Walker家，前一晚Steve亲自盯着Simon在客厅躺下Kieren回到自己的卧室关好门，第二天早上起来他就发现这两个臭小子像连体婴一样挤在那个窄沙发上。Steve发誓他当时离心脏病只差一步了，Sue竟然还有闲情逸致拿照相机拍了好几张照片。虽然把他们叫起来后Kieren无所谓的态度让他很生气，但Simon不大自在的样子还是让Steve舒坦了很多。

“哦天呐。”Kieren忍不住大声说：“我只是想搬出去，也决定搬出去了，我甚至都没有离开Roarton！”

Steve当然知道自己的儿子坚定起来有多坚定，于是他嘟嘟囔囔地离开了。几个小时后这番对话又进行了一遍，之后的每天都是如此。那段时间大概是Kieren最后悔让Steve打开心扉的日子了。

直到Steve开车帮Kieren把东西搬过去，路上还在做最后的努力：“你和Simon刚认识没有多久，住在一起是不是太快了？Simon都30岁了吧，对你来说他是不是年龄有点大呢，Kier？”

而Kieren只是哭笑不得地皱眉看着Steve，像看一个无理取闹的小孩子：“爸爸你认真的吗？”

“我只是担心你。”Steve小声反驳。

“哦我还以为我搬出去你会更自在一些呢，毕竟每次Simon来家里只要离得我近一些你就会犯以前从来没有过的‘咽喉炎’。”Kieren取笑道。

Steve板着脸，不肯承认被儿子这样直接戳穿有些丢人。

“我会好好的，爸爸。没什么需要担心的，我和Simon会相互照顾，你知道他是个好人。”

是啊,Steve当然知道，他已经亲眼见过了Simon对Kieren的感情。

孩子们终究会长大啊，Steve叹息，下车和Simon一起搬箱子。

*  
对很多人来说这场复生是奇迹，失去的人和逝去的人都有了第二次机会。Weston&Herpline研究出神经替林也是个奇迹，神经替林让PDS们得以真正回归社会。连圣经和ULA都说这场奇迹可以带来第二次奇迹。

可是对Simon来说从来没有什么奇迹。这场所谓的“奇迹”让他杀死了自己的母亲，让那么多PDS在不知情的情况下成为杀人犯，让父亲看向自己时眼中的恨意几乎把他已经冰冷的心脏烧成灰烬。这场所谓的“奇迹”建立在自己被割开无数次的身体上，建立在自己被践踏无数次的意识上，建立在PDS被活着的人肆意侮辱歧视虐杀上。最后他还得知，这场“奇迹”能延续的代价必须是自己爱人的生命，多么讽刺，他的信仰要求他去亲手杀死自己的爱人。

Simon痛恨这个世界，不管在第一次还是第二次生命中，这个世界带给他的只有痛苦。

关于12月12日当天的事情，Simon没想瞒着Kieren。他知道Kieren会自己发现，只是时间问题。他无法主动对Kieren开口，说自己曾经决定要杀了他，他真的做不到。所以他拖延着，等待着，等Kieren来质问他，那个时候他会坦白一切，然后接受Kieren对他的审判。Simon能够拒绝自己，但他无法拒绝Kieren。

这一天来得比Simon预想的要快。就在Amy的葬礼结束后的第三天下午，Kieren急促地敲开他的门。Simon看到他表情的那一刻就明白，就是现在了。今天过后，也许他就不能继续留在Roarton，留在Kieren身边了。

Kieren是从Zoe那儿知道的。在Simon退出，Amy去世后，Zoe理所当然的成了Roarton和ULA的联系者。曾经她对Simon的崇拜有多少，现在对Simon的鄙视程度只会更深。在她从组织中知道了Simon的“叛变”行为后，就从没放弃过任何一个贬低Simon的机会。不论是对PDS们还是Simon本人。

要说她对Kieren的厌恶可不比对Maxine Martin的少。毕竟她曾经崇拜的Simon Monroe可是因为Kieren Walker才背叛不死先知和整个ULA的。Zoe依旧对Simon存有些许忌惮，出于她自己都没有细想过的原因，她在遇到Simon和Kieren的时候也只敢恶狠狠地瞪Kieren一眼再朝面无表情的Simon怒斥一句“叛徒”。然后这天她遇到了独身一人的Kieren，长久以来的不满当然要全都发泄出来。

碰巧Kieren也对Zoe不满很久了。自从Amy去世后，Kieren除了忙着操办Amy的葬礼，还去参加了Jem因为Henry接受的审判。但偶尔在路上遇到Zoe一行人的时候，他能感受到他们对Simon强烈的敌意。

“叛徒”。他们这样称呼Simon。

Kieren见过他们曾经聚集在Simon身边听他传教的样子。那时候Simon身上环绕着Kieren不喜欢但是无法否认与拒绝的魅力，而PDS们的脸上则写满了虔诚与信任。所以他很难接受他们现在用那么鄙视和不耻的眼神盯着Simon。但Simon对于这些行为从来不作任何反应，有一次甚至在Kieren生气地要去质问他们时拉过他的手把他拽走。

这场对话由他先发制人地提出他们不可以对Simon那么不尊重开始，到Zoe语气鄙夷地数落完Simon的所有“罪状”后结束。Kieren的话都说完了但Zoe没有，在Kieren转身走出一段距离后，Zoe还在后面高声斥责着Simon对信仰的背叛。

“只是因为他爱上了你，无法下手杀了你，就葬送了我们最神圣的使命！就算他以死谢罪，也无法弥补我们的损失！”

在冲去Amy家的路上Zoe说的这段话不停地在Kieren脑海中回响。Simon在开门看到他的脸后表情一下变得了然，他瞬间明白了Simon早就在等他知道并且来要个解释的这一天。

然后，他该怎么形容Simon接下来的表情，如释重负？小心翼翼？视死如归？也许是所有这些杂糅在一起，形成一个痛苦又决然的表情，呈现在Simon英俊严肃的脸上，几乎让Kieren感受到了心痛。

他们两个相对无言地坐在沙发上。Simon是铁了心要等Kieren先开口，而Kieren百感交集，脑子一片混乱，试图在开口前先理清自己凌乱的思绪。

也许该先问问Simon当时是不是真的想要杀了他，可是他已经知道答案了：是的，但他没有。

Kieren抬起头，看见Simon远远地坐在沙发的另一边角上，紧紧地抱着自己的双臂，脸上还是那副让Kieren想要过去拥抱他的表情，于是他叹了口气，开口说：“你在这里会不会不安全？ULA的极端分子不少，他们有可能会来这里，来带走你或者杀了你。也许我们该像你说的，离开这里，去个远离ULA的地方，你觉得呢？Simon，你听到我说的话了吗？Simon?”

Simon听到了。但他无法张口说话，无法做出任何回应。怎么才能形容出自己现在的感受，Simon不知道，他第一次活着的时候从未被这样强烈的感情冲击过。Kieren是Simon两次生命里见过的最神奇和不可预测的人。从他们认识的第一天起，Kieren就在一刻不停地带给他惊讶和惊喜。

Simon设想过很多次Kieren知道自己曾经准备杀了他会有什么样的反应，生气、愤怒、失望、难过，也许自己都得不到一个分手，就会被宣告离开Roarton永远不能出现在Kieren面前。他甚至为这一切做好了心理准备，在无法安睡的每一个夜里，他告诉自己将要发生的一切都是他活该。是他离开了Kieren去接受了ULA的任务，是他眼睁睁地看着Gary给Kieren下了蓝色赦免，是他拿着刀回到Roarton要去杀他爱的人。所以他理应被赶走，他总是在被赶走，他总是会伤害他爱的人，他就是如此糟糕的一个人，无法留住自己生命里的任何美好。

Simon甚至思考过离开Roarton后该去哪里，脱离了ULA使得他再次成为一个无家可归的人。也许他可以去悄悄请求Sue给他一张Kieren的照片，然后找办法离开英国去往巴黎，那个Kieren一直想要去的城市。

他为自己做好了所有打算，每天在Kieren身边面色如常地隐藏着自己的不安，等待着Kieren回想起那天的疑点然后结束Simon Monroe的美梦。

可是Kieren说：“你在这里会不会不安全？”“也许我们该像你说的离开这里。”

复生只带回了他们的意识没有带回他们的感官，但是Simon听到这话的那一刹那，仿佛感受到自己的心脏被狠狠地捏了一把。

他曾经担心ULA会再次伤害Kieren，所以想要他们一起离开。不过Kieren决定留下，没有Kieren他哪儿也不会去，绝对不会，于是他们一起留在这里。后来Julian告诉他ULA因为第一个复生者已死和曾经的情分不会对他们采取任何措施，他才终于放下心来，决定在Kieren知道真相后自己一个人离开。可是现在Kieren知道了ULA和自己要杀了他，却还在担心Simon的个人安全。

他爱上的究竟是一个怎样的人啊。他怎么能不爱他。

“有时候我真希望第一次活着的时候就能认识你。”Simon看着已经坐到自己身边的Kieren，又忍不住摇摇头：“不，那时候的我太糟糕了，你一定会讨厌我的。”

“我现在还是讨厌你，你这个莫名其妙的傻子。”Kieren微笑着用故作严肃的口气说道。

Simon低下头重重地叹了口气：“我曾经决定杀了你，Kier。我挣扎了很久，但我最终做了选择。”

“可你最终没有杀我，你救了我。也许你已经老到记不清了，但你肩膀上的子弹可以证明你的选择。”Kieren拍了拍Simon的左肩：“你能不能别岔开话题，认真的，ULA会派人来杀你吗？要不我们收拾一下明天就走？我先回去和爸爸妈妈说一下，他们……”

“不会的。”Simon转头看着Kieren的眼睛：“别担心，真的不会。他们已经派人来找过我了。”

“什么？！什么时候？他们要干什么？带你回去？你要跟他们回去吗？”Kieren一下子紧张起来。

“我不会离开的，只要你不赶我走，我就永远不会离开你身边。”Simon安抚性地握住Kieren的手捏了捏：“在Amy葬礼那天晚上，Julian来过，他是十二门徒之一。我以为他是冲着你来的，但他只是来向我宣告ULA对我的失望和驱逐。想必他们已经知道了Amy才是Roarton的第一个复生者。”

“ULA曾经是我的家，在我被我父亲彻底抛弃之后。我不再信仰他们，我确实背叛了他们。”Simon看着Kieren的眼睛，多么美丽啊，他想，“我离开了他们，却感到了前所未有的轻松。”

Kieren看到Simon又露出了在诊所时那种表情——看着Kieren仿佛看着什么稀世珍宝，这让他看起来有点傻，带着痴迷的傻。Kieren忍不住凑上去吻了他。

像以往每次被Kieren突然袭击一样，Simon都会愣一下之后马上反客为主。他双手捧住Kieren的脸，迫切地加深了这个吻。

我活着，Simon想。他在两次生命里从未如此真切地感受到自己在活着。Kieren带给他的不只有爱情，还有前所未有的安定与希望。

Simon觉得自己每次被Kieren亲完都有些晕头转向。他自认为是个思维清晰擅长克制的成年人，但显然他引以为傲的冷静头脑每次在Kieren面前都会短暂性罢工，臣服于自己下意识的渴望中。

所以在Kieren提出要帮他取出那颗被他们遗忘的子弹的时候Simon想都没想就答应了。直到脱衣服的时候他才意识到，他的背上还有一个难以忽视的“小细节”必然会让Kieren问起他没想隐瞒只想拖延但Kieren问了他必然会全盘托出的他的过去。

也许这样一次性全部坦白没什么不好。放在以前他绝对不会干这样的事情，他已经自我封闭太久了，久到完全不知道该怎样诉说自己的内心。但这是Kieren,第一个他想要了解、想要拥有并愿意为之改变的人。只要是Kieren想要的，Simon愿意任何自己能做的去满足他。

在Kieren帮他取出子弹后轻触着那道伤疤低声询问他时，尽管Kieren说如果他不想说也没关系，但他还是把自己的过去讲述给了Kieren。

在诊所经历过的那些大大小小的实验，回家后父亲对他的难以忍受和不可抑制的愤怒，他在无家可归的漫长漂泊里见到的各种对PDS的暴行，他加入ULA成为了不死先知的第十二门徒。他讲述着这一切，回忆着那些模糊遥远但永生难忘的细节，现在的他已经不会因为当时的痛苦而感到愤怒了。但当他的视线转到左边柜子上自己和母亲的旧照片上，他的痛苦又回来了。曾经他一刻不停地怨恨自己，照片上杂乱的折痕就是他愤怒的痕迹。后来他不再愤怒了，可惜这件事带来的痛苦永远不会消除。

这是Simon最难以启齿的事情，他从未对任何人说起过，他做不到。Kieren的手在轻柔地来回抚摸着他的头发，安慰着刚刚在那么糟糕的回忆里走了一圈的他。Simon觉得自己好像在发抖，又好像没有，他听见自己磕磕绊绊的声音，对Kieren说出了自己最深重的痛苦的根源。

Simon闭紧双眼，不敢去看Kieren的表情，也许这件事会完全地毁掉他们的关系。但他听见了Kieren充满心碎和难过的声音：“哦Simon，我真的很抱歉发生了这样的事情。”然后Kieren吻上了Simon脊柱上的伤疤。

Simon一瞬间觉得自己的伤疤和心脏都在发烫，他缓缓睁开眼睛，侧头看向镜子里的Kieren。他就带着那样真诚的伤心与同情，吻着自己丑陋的伤疤。如果我还活着，我会为我得到如此美好的人和对待流泪的。Simon叹息，转过身把Kieren紧紧地拥进了怀里。

*  
关于游园会当天发生的事情，Roarton的居民都讳莫如深。私下里闲言碎语表面上风平浪静，假装维持脆弱的和平是Roarton最擅长的事情。

虽然Walker一家和Simon都没有再踏足过酒吧，但有时候你越不想遇见什么人，你就必定会遇见，生活就是这么恶心。

Simon和Gary在去Walker家路上的那个转角狭路相逢。Gary显然是在Jem那儿碰了钉子，本来就整天臭着的脸现在隔老远都能直接影响别人的心情。

Simon前一天刚和Kieren坦白了自己的一切，得到了一个心软得一塌糊涂主动留下陪他过了一夜的Kieren。虽然晚上被Steve接二连三地打来电话“骚扰”，但其实Steve真的没什么需要担心的，他们只是拥抱着聊天然后什么都没做地睡了一觉而已。Simon已经记不清自己究竟有多少年没有睡过一个安稳觉了。今天Simon心情特别好，早上在一个漫长的早安吻之后送走了Kieren，答应了午餐时间到Walker家去，所以真的没打算在路上分给Gary任何眼神来毁掉自己的好心情。

然而Gary还是Gary，他最擅长的就是给别人找不痛快。Roarton有一种奇怪的特质，不管这里发生过多少不可思议的事情，这里的人永远都不会变，讨厌的人永远讨厌，善良的人依旧善良。

Gary眼见“僵尸”、“畜生”之类的话不会让Simon作出任何他想要的反应，于是又恶毒地笑起来：“你以为你算个什么东西，你不过是Rick Macy的替身罢了。Kieren Walker这个该死的娘娘腔，从小就不是什么好东西……”

Simon最最最不能接受的事情就是有任何人碰Kieren一下或者说他的不是，Gary确实非常擅长惹怒别人。于是他干脆地转身掐住Gary的脖子打断这个混账令人厌恶的声音：“你胆敢再说Kieren一句或是靠近他一下，我就扭断你的脖子。”

“我哥哥比你男人得多，Gary。”Jem的声音从他们身后传来:“Simon，Kier在等你。”

Simon放开Gary，转身朝Jem点点头，留下她去处理她这位前男友，然后继续朝Walker家走去。

Simon活了这么些年，是没有真的感受过爱情的。以前他觉得这玩意儿不值钱，玩玩可以，那些为了爱情要死要活的人他是真的不能理解。除了几乎排满整个元素周期表的药品，没什么能带给他快乐或死亡。唯一触动过他的爱情就是他的父母，他们会互相吃醋、激烈争吵，但总会互相妥协然后和好如初。他以前总觉得他的父母对对方都太过没有原则，他自认为不会成为为任何人改变的人。

可是现在他有了Kieren Walker。

Kieren Walker是这场复生带给Simon Monroe的唯一一个奇迹。

Simon愿意去了解他、接近他、为他改变、对他妥协。原来爱上一个人以后，所谓的原则就都消失不见了。

Simon知道Rick Macy，听Amy说起过，还有Bill Macy。他和Kieren也谈到过，不过真的只是提到过而已。Simon作为一个思想成熟的成年人，当然知道没什么好在意的。可是现在他才发现，吃醋这种事情，确实不是自己可以控制的。

他羡慕Rick Macy能那么早地认识Kieren，他羡慕Rick Macy曾经得到过Kieren的心和爱情。羡慕归羡慕，可是现在，他是Kieren的男朋友不是吗，还有什么比这更能让人满足的呢。

Simon进门后发现Walker一家在准备小蛋糕。那场被打断的游园会活动现在被Roarton的活人们重新提起，想要在下周重新举办——Roarton一向擅长装作无事发生。

Sue最近在尝试新的纸杯蛋糕配方，希望在游园会前试验成功。Steve和Kieren都在厨房帮忙，Simon走到Kieren身边看他拿着裱花袋往小蛋糕上挤奶油。

Kieren回头瞟了一眼远处的父母，悄声对Simon耳语：“你去把芥末酱拿来。”

Simon犹豫地看了一眼Sue，转脸看见Kieren带着一脸“Kieren Walker”式的纯良微笑：“怎么了？我们又不吃，我就放一点，看看谁会中奖。”

Simon看着这个满脸无辜的小混蛋，他是那么美丽迷人，忍不住往他身旁靠了靠，压低声音轻轻说：“我想吻你。”

“那你就先去帮我拿芥末酱。”Kieren故意笑着把脸更凑近Simon一些。

“咳咳咳。”Steve在他们身后别扭地开口：“这个厨房还没有大到让我们听不见你们的对话。”

Simon有些尴尬地往后退了退，又听见Sue带着善意的调笑：“Simon你不能总是惯着他，如果Kier要做个小坏蛋用恶作剧来整我们，你应该义正言辞地阻止他才对。” Simon忍不住再次尴尬地往后挪了一小步，听着Walker家其乐融融的交谈声，过了许久才意识到自己的嘴角不知什么时候开始就一直向上扬着。

Steve和Sue在餐厅里试吃蛋糕，Kieren和Simon在客厅里选了一部老电影看。进度条走了三分之一的时候，Kieren把头靠在Simon的肩膀上：“过段时间我搬去和你住好不好。”

电视机里传出优美的钢琴伴奏，伴随着Sue和Steve零零碎碎的对话飘进Simon的耳朵。他转头看着自己身上毛茸茸的金色脑袋，从他现在的角度正好可以看见Kieren高挺的鼻梁和浓密得像两把小刷子一样的睫毛。

多美好啊，眼前的全部场景。他愿意付出所有留住现在的一切，他愿意永远这样地生活下去，和Kieren一起。

Simon抬手抚摸着Kieren的头发，动了动身体调整了一下姿势让Kieren更自然地靠在他身上，然后把头歪在Kieren的脑袋上，轻声回答道：“好啊。”

——————Fin——————


End file.
